Miss Right
by Akasuna no Akemi
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Kim Jongin yang sulit, pekerjaan malam yang ia lakukan hanya semata untuk memenuhi biaya kehidupannya. Lalu apa jadinya jika sahabatnya, Oh Sehun yang kini sudah menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan ayahnya, menyewanya. Always HunKai


Miss Right

Rating: Mature

Archive Warning: Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warning

Category: M/M

Fandom: EXO (Band)

Relationship: Oh Sehun / Kim Jongin

Additional Tags: Yaoi, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Romance

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini."

Suara yang berasal dari seorang pria yang duduk didepannya membuat Jongin mendongak. Jemarinya yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan smartphone-nya seketika terhenti.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sehun menyesap secangkir kopi hangat yang ada di hadapannya, setelahnya ia letakkan kembali cangkir tersebut di atas meja. Berdehem pelan, "Aku menginginkanmu malam ini."

Satu alis Jongin tertaut, "Maksudmu, kau ingin aku untuk-"

"Bercumbu denganku." Potong Sehun frontal.

Jongin terdiam sembari memainkan jemarinya. Ia mengenal Sehun, dan baru kali ini Sehun mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. "Kau pasti bercanda,"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Jongin mengangkat cangkirnya, ia hanya memainkan benda tersebut, tidak peduli dengan tatapan Sehun yang tertuju padanya. "Kau tahu pasti siapa aku, Sehun. Jangan bercanda. Ibaratnya, jika aku seorang gadis aku tidak virgin lagi. Kau tahu itu dengan jelas-"

"Dan kau bukan seorang gadis."

Senyum yang tadi terkembang, luntur sudah. Jongin menunduk. Deru napasnya memburu ketika Sehun mengucapkan kalimat barusan sembari tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Deru napas yang memburu dan desahan yang tertahan dibibirnya. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya bercampur dengan aroma-aroma aneh. Namun Jongin tidak merisaukannya.

Jongin membiarkan hatinya berharap. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak. Ia hanya berharap ini tak akan berakhir, dan ia juga berharap dentuman hangat didadanya tak terhenti oleh secercah cahaya matahari yang hangat. Satu harapannya: berharap pagi tak akan datang.

Deru napasnya yang hangat bercampur dengan deru napas pemuda lain yang tengah meliuk-liuk sesuai irama. Jongin menyentuh tubuh polos itu. Tidak, dialah yang disentuh. Mendesah tertahan. Matanya terpejam dengan kepala yang mendongak, dan terkadang menantang pemuda yang tengah berada di atas tubuhnya hanya untuk beradu pandang.

Desahan kembali ia telan ketika dengan perlahan ia merasakan bibir lembut nan hangat menelusuri perpotongan lehernya yang polos. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar tak ada desahan yang keluar bersamaan dengan napasnya yang memburu.

Tubuh mereka saling melekat. Tanpa pembatas. Mengalirkan rasa hangat dalam gerakan sunyi. Jongin diam tak bersuara ketika dengan perlahan sesuatu masuk kedalam tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa terbakar dibagian bawah sana. Jongin tak menjerit layaknya gadis yang diperkosa, toh ia bukan seorang gadis. Ia sudah terbiasa, dan inilah pekerjaannya.

Ia mendesah lagi, kali ini bersamaan dengan sebuah nama yang meluncur mulus.

"Sehun..." erangnya bersama dengan tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas, setelah selesai sebelumnya meleguh panjang.

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya diam. Remangnya cahaya di dalam ruangan itu menyamarkan wajahnya yang penuh peluh. Rambutnya setengah basah karena keringat, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sehun tak menyahut, ia memilih kembali meliuk di atas tubuh Jongin yang bergetar.

Jongin terdiam, membiarkan Sehun memasuki dirinya lebih dalam. Membiarkan bibirnya mengerang tertahan. Biarkan begini. Sebelum pagi datang biarkan ia menghirup aroma tubuh itu. Mungkin ia memang sudah gila. Berharap lebih lama menyentuh tubuh yang menyewanya satu malam. Untuk kemudian melepasnya ketika fajar datang.

Mata Jongin terbuka untuk kemudian kembali terpejam, saat Sehun mencium bibirnya. Dari sebuah ciuman lembut berubah menjadi ciuman menuntut dan penuh napsu. Tak ada yang salah, ia memang dibayar untuk itu. Jika ia menjerit histeris, ia hanya akan mendapat kikikan geli dari Sehun.

Dan malam ini, kali pertama Jongin mendengar bibirnya mendesah. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mengeluarkan desahannya pada orang lain. Sekali pun ia benar-benar berada pada puncak birahinya. Dan Jongin sadar akan satu hal.

Jongin kembali menegang, bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu dan panas ketika perlahan Sehun menaiki tubuhnya kembali. Memberikan kecupan di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Meninggalkan belas yang kentara atas apa yanh mereka berdua lakukan.

Desahan berubah menjadi erangan keras dalam setiap gerakan.

Jongin mengulum bibirnya, menatap sayu Sehun. Kuluman itu pun berubah menjadi kuluman sensual. Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah Jongin yang memerah serta bibir yang dikulum oleh tuannya sendiri. Membuatnya tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak meraupnya.

Tangan Jongin melingkari leher Sehun. Berusaha mengimbangi gerakan pemuda itu. Naik turun. Dengan menggesekan kulit masing-masing yang telah basah dan lengket oleh berbagai macam cairan yang ada disekitar mereka. Wine, keringat, dan cairan cinta mereka, mungkin. Pikir Jongin, mereka melakukan sex bukan atas dasar cinta. Dan ingatkan Jongin kalau tadi ia sempat disiram wine oleh Sehun.

"Sehuun,.." bisik Jongin lirih, tepat ditelinga Sehun. Sehun menghentikan gerakannya kemudian menatap Jongin.

"Hm..?"

Jongin diam tak menyahut. Ia pandangi wajah Sehun, dalam pikirannya ia kembali berharap pagi tak datang ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun. Dan sebelum pagi benar-benar datang dan menggugahnya, Jongin masih ingin memiliki Sehun sebagai sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan membayarmu lagi," bisik Sehun sembari menatap mata Jongin dalam.

"Untuk besok malam?"

"Tidak." Ujar Sehun, membuahkan tatapan bingung dari Jongin, yang dimata Sehun terlihat amat lucu. "Tapi untuk selamanya," lanjutnya setelah mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas. "Aku ingin kau berhenti. Jangan bekerja seperti ini lagi."

.

.

.

Zaarsshhh~

Air hangat mengalir dengan deras kala Sehun menyalakan shower. Membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang tidak dilapisi kain, telanjang bulat. Air itu mengalir melewati leher dengan jakun yang cukup besar, terus turun kebawah membasahi punggung lebarnya, bergerak pelan bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya, menggosok dada bidangnya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan, menggosok setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Sehun mematikan keran dan mengambil handuk yang sudah ia siapkan tadi sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Menggosok seluruh tubuhnya sampai kering kemudian ia lilitkan di pinggangnya.

Ia berdiri di depan cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamar mandinya. Menatap pantulan tubuhnya, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum kecil.

.

"Mau kemana?"

Satu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya kala mendapati Jongin telah rapi dalam balutan pakaian kasualnya, tengah bersiap keluar dari kamarnya.

Jongin berbalik, menatap Sehun yang tengan berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja terbuka. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh selembar handuk putih.

Jongin menunduk, tak ingin melihat tubuh Sehun yang ia akui begitu mempesona. Tubuh yang semalam telah menyentuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pakai pakaianmu, aku sudah menyiapkannya."

Sehun melirik ke tempat tidurnya, disana sudah ada setelas jas kerjanya terlipat rapi. Semuanya sudah rapi, tidak seperti terakhir ia lihat sewaktu bangun tadi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Sehun berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang masih setia menunduk. "Kenapa? Kau malu melihat tubuhku, eoh?" Bukankah semalam kau sudah melihat semuanya?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, namun wajahnya sudah merona. Tubuhnya menegang kala Sehun memeluknya.

"Lalu?"

"Jangan seperti ini," lirih Jongin, ia beruasa melepaskan pelukan Sehun di tubuhnya. Dan berhasil. Ia segera membelakangi Sehun, bersiap pergi.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?" Tanyanya, Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menggeleng. "Kenapa?" Bisik Sehun namun masih terdengar jelas, karena suasana kamar yang memang sunyi.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku saat ini. Aku harus membiayai hidupku." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia berjengkit kaget ketika Sehun kembali memeluknya, namun kali ini dari belakang.

Pelukan Sehun semakin erat kala Jongin berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. "Kumohon mengertilah, Sehun-ah." Bisik Jongin lirih.

"Tisak. Sudah kukatakan aku akan membayarmu..."

"Sehun-ah-"

"...untuk selamanya." Sehun memutar tubuh Jongin, hingga menatapnya.

"A-aku," suara Jongin bergetar. Ia terisak kala mengingat ucapan Sehun. Ia berpikir Sehun sama saja dengan pria lainnya, yang menginginkan tubuhnya untuk memenuhi hasrat mereka.

"Jangan menangis," ujarnya, dengan lembut Sehun menghapus air mata Jongin. "Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku, eoh? Apa salah jika aku menginginkanmu?" Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia masih terisak, hingga membuat Sehun mengecup bibirnya. "Aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku. Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Sehun tersenyum lembut, ketika Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kim Jongin, menikahlah denganku."

Fin.


End file.
